Absconditus
by Kazuya Arsashi008
Summary: Absconditus, latin, 'hidden'. "You've been sleeping for far too long..." Rido x Kaname...somewhat. warning: blood drinking in a...strange fashion. Reviews and comments are heartily welcomed:D -ONESHOT-will probably be continued if requested.-


Disclaimer: Me no own Vampire Knight. Only copies of the manga. Yah.

WARNINGS: Riido… and possibly spoilers for those who do not know that Kaname is the revived ancestor of Kuran. Okay, there, I said it.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

His trusty but now worn-out boots trudged a new path unfamiliar to the thick woods around him. The trees were giants, their heads well above the man's line of sight but their thorny arms did not fail to snatch at his clothes and at his flesh. He was unharmed, though. His sleeves were reduced to a shredded mess but the skin beneath was still smooth, the scrapes healing within the seconds that they were made.

A faint sound catches his attention. It was too far to figure out, too faint.

Could it be a bear? There were a lot of them here. He did not have trouble dealing with them. They were big creatures, fierce, but his desire was fiercer. Besides, they were helpless against his inhuman speed and strength.

A harmless forest animal, perhaps?

...No. That wasn't possible. There were no harmless animals in this area. They were all eaten by the more dominant and populous predators.

Hah, what a place this was.

The forest was cruel, the animals were all out for your flesh...

Yes, that man did choose a great spot.

-+-+-+-+

The sound was nearer now, and he can clearly distinguish what it was...

Water. Running water.

His feet moved a bit faster now. No, he wasn't thirsty. It was just that...he hadn't expected something like this. A source of water in the middle of a foreboding and cursed forest? A source of life? ...It didn't add up.

Only when he arrived at the source of the sound did Riido realize...he was just being fooled. The sound of water was just a false hope, a false lead. Instead of a mild stream, he came face to face with a raging waterfall. The water was moving with so much force that the spray momentarily blinded him. But it was not enough to distract him from seeing what was on the other side: the ruins of what was once a majestic church. Nothing but stumps remained of the old pillars but the rest of the church was still pretty much intact. From his spot, Riido could distinguish what remained of the doorway, proceeding into the remaining pews that now served as the home of various forms of fungi and decay...and finally...the altar...

That last picture spurred Riido into action. He had to get to the other side. He was so close....

-+-+-+-+

Exhausted...Completely exhausted...

Riido felt that his ribs would collapse at any given minute. The waterfall fought his body back with all its might, not even holding out once. Truly, nature was a force to be reckoned with. Maybe that was why that person chose this place. Here, nature was that man's greatest defense and any intruder's greatest foe. Perhaps this was also a way to keep many innocents away, to shield whoever it held inside from the outside world....never to be disturbed...

Well, that was, until Riido came here.

"You've been sleeping for far too long..."

-+-+-+-+

The floor was dusty, almost completely claimed by the earth and its vines and shrubs. One can barely distinguish the expensive marble that once danced across the ground, forming intricate patterns like a dove and a feather. But no footprint was to be found. Riido took great delight in stepping on the fresh earth, as if making first steps on the moon. Well, this was unfamiliar territory all the same.

"I don't believe you need that much beauty sleep..."

He was directly in front of the altar now. The heavy stone top looked stiff, unyielding to whoever touched it. It looked like a permanent part of the altar, honestly. But Riido would have none of that. He carefully put his fingers in a small hole near the corner of the altar table. Lifting it with all his might, Riido thought for a few moments that he might have been mistaken. Maybe he went all the way out here for nothing. Maybe all that he had given up was for nothing...

A sharp and quick stab of pain ran through his heart as he remembered the very reason why he was here...

'Juuri...'

Suddenly, the altar top gave away from the rest of its parts. Now, fully obvious, was something inside the chasm.

It was a body of the most beautiful boy Riido had ever seen. He had long wavy brown hair that twisted into angelic curls and locks, some framing his handsome face. Long black lashes rested on marble-like cheeks, eyes closed as if in a state of deep sleep. His skin was pale, almost as pale as moonlight and his chest, clothed in what looked like black satin, was not heaving up and down.

For all anyone knew, he was a perfectly preserved body...dead, for the most part.

But Riido knew better than that.

He leaned in on the boy's face, studying his features all the more.

"Ah, I always knew my handsome face had come from somewhere..."

The man laughed, almost mockingly, before setting into a more serious expression. Riido pulled back a bit and bit his wrist, letting the blood drip on the boy's exposed neck. He murmured a strange incantation, all the while etching something with the blood dripping from his wrist. When he was done, Riido gently drew the remaining blood from his wrist before it healed completely and leaned in on the sleeping figure. His mind was in a state of delirious intent as he delivered the fresh blood into the youth's mouth, some of it gently dripping down the side.

At once, the atmosphere changed. The air became chilly and the wind howled. From afar, Riido could hear the snapping of the tree's branches, the roaring of the wild beasts in the forest. But he couldn't care less about those. Right now, he was focused on watching the boy as he gently opened his blood red eyes, as he slowly sat up and looked at him with a blank calculating stare.

Riido could not help that smirk that found its way into his face. Finally...all his dreams will become a reality...

Finally...

The boy got up from his 'coffin' and stared at Riido. Then, in an almost too arrogant voice, he asked, "Who are you, who dared to awaken me?"

The taller man's smirk grew wider, "I am Riido, your master."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

This story is my own take on how Kaname was revived by Riido. Purely fiction.

It was actually originally on one of my blogs but I thought it would serve a better purpose here :)

Still hope you like it, though. :D

Reviews are welcome with open arms and hot cocoa. :D


End file.
